A common technique utilized to maximize production from permeability challenged reservoirs is fracturing. Fracturing involves creating fractures in the formation along which gas, petroleum or brine may migrate to the well. The most common form of fracturing is referred as hydraulic fracturing which often involves injecting a high pressure liquid mixed with sand and chemicals into the formation. In general, hydraulic fracturing involves a relatively slow rate of loading on surrounding rock and results in bi-wing fracture geometries which limit reservoir contact area. Although it is the most common form of fracturing used, hydraulic fracturing may not be the most efficient. For example, generally only about 20-30% of the injected liquid used for hydraulic fracturing is recovered during clean-up, making the process highly inefficient.
To overcome some of the limitations of hydraulic fracturing techniques and to further increase reservoir contact area alternative fracturing techniques such as, tunnel or cavity collapse, gas fracturing, propellant fracturing, explosive fracturing, or thermal fracturing may be considered. However, only a few of these alternative techniques have been utilized successfully in the field because each technique has its own difficulties and limitations.
For example, the alternate fracturing technique referred to as explosive fracturing involves very rapid loading of the formation and may result in simultaneous propagation of multiple fractures. However, due to extreme stress and heat generated during the explosion, near wellbore region might reach plastic flow or compaction limit.
Thus, currently used fracturing techniques have shortcomings that might be addressed by exploring other fracturing techniques. The following disclosure addresses these and other issues.